Competiton
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Jason runs into someone he really, really doesn't like on his birthday. Caitlyn steps in to save him.


I've been working on this story for FOREVER. Seriously. Hope y'all enjoy.

Also, go vote for the Indie CR Awards. Angellwings, icing-ontop-the-cake and I have all been nominated for things, so y'all should voteeeeeee. :D

Anyway. ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

Jason had been having a pretty decent birthday until now. His brothers had rented out his favorite restaurant for the night and only invited close friends, rather than a huge crowd of people. Jason was incredibly grateful for that. He hated large groups of people. Caitlyn was wearing a rather tight strapless dress. That was nice.

But then he had gone out to the balcony to get some air and a waitress appeared. That was when it got miserable.

The waitress was Eva, his ex-girlfriend.

He gritted his teeth and nodded at her. How could this have happened? Ever since their break-up, he had become very good at avoiding her. During the whole five months they were together, Eva revealed herself to be a master manipulator. She had taken advantage of his trusting nature and used against him, convincing him to drop his plans with his brothers and friends to hang out with her. She always expected gifts. Always. And not just little things like flowers or stuffed animals. Big things. Jewelry, designer clothing. And then she suggested that Jason put a halt to how much time he spent with Caitlyn.

That had been the last straw.

He dumped her two weeks after that.

That had been four months ago. It wasn't that he wasn't over her. He was. He just hated the fact that he felt so stupid and weak because of her. He had always prided himself on being a good judge of character, but now…he questioned _everyone's_ motives, no matter what his gut instinct was.

Jason sighed and shifted his weight, leaning against the balcony's railing as Eva flipped her hair at him. He had half a mind to order a shot from her. She _was_ a waitress. And it would get her away from him, at least momentarily. And he'd need liquor if Eva was going to keep talking to him.

He looked back into the dining room and smiled as he caught sight of Caitlyn on the dance floor. He desperately wanted to get back in there and dance with her, but he couldn't make himself be rude to Eva, even though she had been perfectly awful to him when they were dating.

* * *

Caitlyn was ever so slightly anxious for Jason to open her gift. Which was why she was currently distracting herself with alcohol and dancing. She prayed he'd like the guitar she got him. Cherry acoustic Gibson Sparrow. To go along with his hummingbird and dove ones. It was the most expensive gift she'd ever given someone. But it was for Jason, so it was well worth it.

The song ended and Caitlyn made her way towards the double doors. She needed some air.

She stopped short when she saw Jason leaning against the balcony, talking to one of the waitresses. They looked like they were flirting. Caitlyn bit her lip as she watched them. The girl flipped her hair and Caitlyn's eyes narrowed suddenly. She'd recognize that hair flip anywhere.

Eva.

Caitlyn growled slightly as she noticed Jason fidgeting. He was almost _too_ nice sometimes. Eva broke his heart four months ago and yet he was standing there talking to her like it was no big deal.

She strode towards them with the express purpose of getting Jason out of there. She slid an arm around Jason's waist and tucked her hand into his back pocket.

"Hiya, Handsome. Happy birthday," she said, pecking his cheek.

Jason started before looking down at her in confusion. "Hi, Caity…"

"Caitlyn," Eva said in distaste.

"Oh, hi, Evil—I mean Eva." Caitlyn giggled and covered her mouth. "Sorry. I've had a little too much to drink."

Eva rolled her eyes. "So, I take it you two are together?"

Caitlyn grinned and leaned into Jason's shoulder. "Oh, yes."

"Really?" Eva asked suspiciously.

Caitlyn looked up at Jason and gave his butt a squeeze, smirking as he jumped.

"Yes," Jason squeaked. He cleared his throat hastily and blushed. "Yes," he said in his normal tone.

Eva's eyes narrowed. "How long?"

"Three and a half months now, isn't it?" Caitlyn asked Jason. He nodded.

"That long, huh?" Eva said, annoyed.

Caitlyn shrugged. "I told him I couldn't lie." She gave Jason a wink. "He was the only one for me."

Jason grinned in recognition at the lyrics and slid his arm around Caitlyn's shoulders, pulling her against him.

"So, singing didn't work out so well for you, huh? I bet you're one of those waitresses that makes _great_ tips," Caitlyn said with a smirk. She couldn't resist making that jab.

Eva forced a grin. "Yeah, well it seems after touring with Mitchie, I was blackballed from every backup band in this town. I wonder why that is, _Caitlyn_?"

Caitlyn shrugged and opened her mouth to respond, but Jason cut her off.

"Eva, would you mind getting me and Caity some shots? I'd like to celebrate with her." He looked down at Caitlyn. "Feel like a Lemon Drop?"

Caitlyn laughed and nodded. "How about more than one? Anything and everything's fine. Especially Sex With A Rockstar," she said pointedly.

Jason spluttered and blushed.

Caitlyn grinned and kissed his cheek again. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed, Jase. I love it."

Eva rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, leaving Jason and Caitlyn alone on the balcony. Caitlyn immediately stepped away from Jason with a blush and avoided his eyes, looking down at the street instead.

"Sorry about that, Jase. I just…I don't know. I thought you needed help."

He nudged her shoulder and grinned. "I did need help. And I'm glad it was you that came to the rescue." He really was. Caitlyn was practically fearless and he loved that about her. "Seriously, Caity. You saving me is all the birthday present I need."

Caitlyn giggled. "Well, then I guess I can take back your gift."

Jason shook his head. "Nope. I saw you walk in with a guitar case. Whatever it is, you're not getting it back."

"That makes me feel better for spending such an obscene amount on it, then."

Jason ran a hand through his hair. "You didn't have to do that for me, Caity."

"It was worth every penny for you, Jase." She blushed and twisted the ring on her finger.

Jason licked his lips. The wind was blowing Caitlyn's hair into his face. Damn, her hair smelled good. Citrusy. And the dress. He couldn't get over the dress. Tight, short, black. With cutouts under her breasts. And insane jewelry. Bright, colorful, and heavy. And tall yellow heels that made her legs look amazing.

"Um…" Jason started. "I haven't told you this yet, but you look great tonight."

Caitlyn blushed. "Thanks, uh, you look good too."

Jason turned and looked back at the doors. "Do you think maybe you should put your hand back in my pocket? Before Eva comes back, I mean?"

Caitlyn looked up at him with wide eyes. "What? I mean, right. Yeah. Sure." She closed the gap between them, once again sliding her hand into his back pocket. Jason put a hand on her waist, but his thumb brushed the exposed skin just above it and he blushed as he locked eyes with her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eva return carrying a tray with several drinks on it.

Jason didn't think. He yanked Caitlyn against his chest and covered her mouth with his.

Caitlyn gasped as Jason's lips met hers and she quickly shut her eyes, locking her free arm around his neck. God, this was turning out to be the best not-her birthday ever. Her fingers twitched and she slid them into his hair before squeezing his ass with her other hand. She felt his tongue bump against her teeth and she whimpered before lifting herself onto her toes just as he pulled away.

"You're such a tease, Jase," she said with a glance at Eva. This was far too much fun.

He smirked. "You bring it out in me."

Caitlyn felt herself blush and pressed her forehead against his shoulder. "Sometimes I don't know whether I love you or hate you."

Eva cleared her throat and glared at them. "Here's your drinks. Enjoy." She put them on the table and flipped Jason the bird as she left.

Caitlyn hesitantly picked up a glass and held it out to Jason. "Here's to revenge. May it always be like ice cream; cold and sweet."

He took the glass and shook his head. "I don't see how you can drink Rockstar," he said, gesturing to Caitlyn's drink. "We all know Monster is the only _good_ energy drink."

"Psh. You're only saying that _because_ you're a rock star," Caitlyn said, clinking her glass with his before shooting it down. She pulled a face as the vodka hit her throat and looked down at the street. She had noticed Eva just before Jason kissed her and had a sneaking suspicion that that was why he had done it in the first place. That realization sort of stung, but was it really any different than her grabbing Jason's ass? She grabbed the second shot she had ordered and downed that too. Drowning her sorrows in alcohol was never a good idea; that was how she had ended up with two of her tattoos. Including the birdhouse one on her butt. Sighing, she reached for another shot.

"Caity? Maybe you should slow down with the shots?"

Caitlyn gave him a small smile as she set the third glass down. "That might be a good idea." She linked her arm through his and leaned against him. "That many shots makes me hot."

Jason laughed and shook his head. "You're always hot."

"I mean warm, Jase. But thanks."

"Oh," he said with a blush. "I…I knew that."

Caitlyn grinned. "Sure you did." She tossed her hair and immediately felt light-headed. "Whoa. Ow. That's a different feeling."

"What is?" Jason asked in concern.

"All the shots hit me at once." She pointed at a chair in the corner. "Can I have a bit of help over there? I just need to sit for a minute."

"Yeah, yeah. Of course." Jason slid his arm around Caitlyn's waist and guided her to the chair, taking care to make sure she didn't fall. "Are you okay, Caity?" he asked seriously, brushing back a stray curl from her face.

She nodded. "I just…I feel…that word…I don't know…" She winced and rolled her shoulders. "I think I'm drunk, Jase."

His brow furrowed as Caitlyn put her head in her hands. "Caity, you haven't been drunk since…your twenty-first birthday."

"And now I'm twenty-four. It was bound to happen again sometime."

"How many drinks have you had?"

Caitlyn counted on her fingers for a moment. "Those three shots and…two cocktails earlier…"

Jason frowned. "But that shouldn't get _you_ flat-out _drunk_. I mean, you were dancing for a good few hours while drinking those cocktails and you ate a lot before that…"

Caitlyn smiled. "The buffet had my favorite foods, Jase. How could I not stuff my face?"

He grinned. "Glad you liked it."

"I'm going to get up now, okay?" she asked, getting to her feet. She stumbled as she took a step and Jason caught her. She grinned lazily. "Or maybe I won't."

"Caity, are you _sure_ you're okay?"

She nodded. "Fine, Jashhhe." She giggled. "I shlurring now, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are. I…Do you want me to get Mitchie or someone for you?" Jason asked.

Caitlyn made a sad face. "I like it when you take care of me."

Jason smiled and kissed the top of her head. "No problem."

"Well, well, well. I see your little girlfriend can't hold her liquor as well as she claims."

Jason glared at Eva as she walked back onto the balcony.

Caitlyn growled. "I can hold on to _anything_ better than you. Which is why I have Jason and you don't."

Eva laughed derisively. "You have Jason because he's too nice to say no and you're too dumb to notice he's faking it. Just like you're too dumb to notice there was nothing but flavored vodka in all of those shots."

Caitlyn huffed and made several attempts to retort but she appeared to have shut down, and instead hid her face in Jason's shoulder, leaning her weight against him.

Jason looked down at Caitlyn, waiting for her to make a snappy retort, but she didn't say anything. She just clutched his shirt tighter in her fist and whined pathetically. He was immediately worried. Caitlyn _always_ had a snappy retort. _Always._ The fact that she didn't was a huge red flag. She really _didn't_ feel good. Eva just stood there in front of them, unable to hide her smirk. She had obviously been responsible for Caitlyn's current condition. Jason rubbed Caitlyn's back comfortingly for a moment before turning to face Eva. "Get out. Stay the hell away from me _and_ Caity. I'm tired of your shit and your games. You're the biggest mistake I've ever made and I will _always_ regret it. I'm reporting you to your manager, just so you know. So expect to be fired tonight. And if you ever come near me or Caity or anyone else I know again, I will _destroy_ you, got it?"

Eva took a small step back, looking more than a little terrified. "G-got it," she stammered.

"Good," Jason said through his teeth. "Now get out of my way," he ordered as he picked Caitlyn up. He carried her to the bathroom, thankful that no one offered their help to him and that when he got to the ladies' room, it was empty. Jason set Caitlyn down on the couch across from the sink and hurriedly soaked a paper towel with some water before pressing it against Caitlyn's forehead.

Caitlyn finally came back to as the cool damp towel met her skin and she jerked away quickly before relaxing back into it. She whined slightly and tried to smile at Jason.

"I'm sorry, Jase."

He frowned at her. "For what?"

"For ruining your birthday."

"_You_ didn't ruin my birthday, Caity. Eva did. You did nothing to ruin my birthday," he cupped her cheek and smiled reassuringly. "You improved it."

"Really?" Caitlyn asked shakily. "Are you sure? Because I got all drunk on just a few shots and then you had to take care of me."

Jason grinned. "I don't mind taking care of you. You know, the few times you've actually let me."

Caitlyn smiled. "I like it when you take care of me. You're a very caring person." She reached for his hand and immediately frowned. "Jase, your hand is like, way tense. Are _you_ okay?" She stroked his knuckles with her thumb and gave him a pleading look.

"I just…I…you scared me, Caity. Not being snarky to Eva when she was mean to you. And leaning on me like you couldn't stand on your own. I mean, I don't know if you're aware of this, Caity, but you're sort of like my…" he sighed and unclenched his fist, taking Caitlyn's hand.

"I'm sort of like your what?" she asked quietly after he didn't say anything for a few moments.

He shrugged. "My rock," he said, dropping his gaze to their entwined hands.

Caitlyn froze. Oh god, why did he have to say that? Why did he have to put her in that role? Being Jason's rock was a huge expectation to live up to. _Huge._ Jason was everything. She pulled her hand out of his grasp. "No. No. Jase. I can't be your rock. You're _my_ rock. And two rocks trying to be rocks doesn't work."

Jason chuckled. "Pillars then? Pillars leaning on each other?"

"That sounds dangerous. And unsteady."

"What I mean is, I need you, Caity. You're always there to sweep in and save the day from an evil ex or five."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "You don't have five exes."

"You know what I mean, Caity."

"I know, I'm the backup. The best wingman because you can always kiss me if things get too rough." She scooted away from him and fumbled for her clutch. She pulled her lipgloss out and slicked on a coat.

Jason sighed heavily. "Caity, no, that's not what I meant."

"Than what do you mean?" she asked him.

"I mean, Caity," he said, lifting her chin to meet her eyes. "You're always there for me. And it's not just a friend thing. Do you think I would have kissed Dana? Or Ella? Caitlyn, I like _you._ A lot. The vodka might make you forget this by tomorrow, but at least you know for now."

"Why bring up Dana? Did you date her and not tell me? Did you date _Ella_ and not tell me? Nate won't be happy if I tell him this."

Jason rolled his eyes. "No, I never dated either of them. I don't see them the way I see you."

Caitlyn crossed her arms and pouted. "I think you dated both of them and refuse to tell me."

"Why would I date them when I like you?"

"Why would you date Eva?"

"I was stupid, okay? But I'm not now. I like _you_."

"You probably won't like me half as much as your birthday gift," Caitlyn said, picking at a loose thread on the couch.

"I highly doubt that, Caity."

"Why?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Don't spell. I can't think right now."

Jason laughed. "Well, you're managing to be fairly articulate, considering."

"Shut up."

"Okay, here. Caity and Jason, sitting on a couch, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Caitlyn's brow furrowed. "K-I-S—what?"

Jason rolled his eyes and leaned towards Caitlyn slowly before gently pressing his lips against hers. Caitlyn sighed happily as she slid her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, pulling him against her.

"I don't know where Jas—oh."

Caitlyn and Jason broke apart and smiled sheepishly at Peggy, who had just walked in the door.

"Oh thank god, _finally_, you two. Now come on. You can make out later. Cake and presents for the birthday boy. Don't try to put it off, we've been looking for you everywhere."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Fine. But I'm opening Caity's gift first."

Peggy snorted. "Do whatever you want, Birthday Boy. Just do it now. People are getting impatient."

"Okay, okay. Just don't tell anyone about Caity and me yet. I'd rather do that on my own," Jason said, taking Caitlyn's hand as they left the bathroom.

Peggy rolled her eyes in amusement and led them back out to the main room where presents were being shoved at Jason from every direction. He gave Caitlyn an apologetic glance and opened Sander's gift.

"Wow, Marvel and DC encyclopedias. Thanks, Sander." He grinned widely. "These are going in my nerd room."

He opened three more presents before he finally managed to grab the guitar case from the pile. He undid the ribbon around it and carefully flipped open the clasps before lifting out the guitar.

He stared down at it in silence for several minutes, admiring the beauty of the instrument, running his hands over every inch of it.

"Dude, it's a guitar, not a woman."

Jason rolled his eyes at Shane. They might be brothers, but Shane had never understood his obsession with guitars.

Whatever. He just smirked, slid the guitar to his back, and pulled Caitlyn against him.

"This better, little brother?"

Caitlyn's face went up in flames and she tried to hide in Jason's shoulder, but he only smiled and rubbed her back.

"Took you long enough," Shane said.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the cheers she and Jason were receiving. "No one asked for your opinion, Gray," Caitlyn said. She grinned up at Jason. "Hurry and unwrap the rest of your gifts, Birthday Boy."

Jason chuckled. "I'm on it, Caity. Have some water and sit here with me."

* * *

Jason let himself into his house a few hours later before turning and walking back down the gravel path to pick up a barefoot Caitlyn.

"God, Jase. Gravel. Why?" she whined.

"Because it's low maintenance. Maybe when I have kids I'll get it paved. For bikes or whatever." He shrugged and carried her into the house, setting her down in the foyer.

"What about your gifts?" she asked.

"Yours is the only one I brought home with me. Nate and Shane are taking the others home and dropping them off tomorrow." He grinned at her. "You um…want some water or something?"

"And some Advil?" Caitlyn said, flopping down onto his couch. "I'm not drunk anymore, but my head is still killing me."

"Sure thing," Jason said, smiling as she took off her heavy jewelry and dropped it onto his table. Caitlyn watched him as he left, sighing happily.

_Finally_.

Well, sort of.

After a few minutes when he didn't return, she got up and climbed the stairs, looking for him.

Jason's room was at the end of the third-floor hallway, all the way at the back of the house. When she got there, she smiled in amusement as she saw Jason hurriedly making his bed with his toothbrush in his mouth.

"You don't _need_ to make the bed, Jase."

"Cay-ee!" he exclaimed, spraying toothpaste across his bedspread.

Caitlyn giggled. "Do you know how adorable you are?"

"N-no?" Jason stammered.

"We're going to mess the bed up anyway…so why make it?" Caitlyn asked as she sat down on the bed in front of him and patted the spot next to her.

"We are?"

"Stop being clueless, Birthday Boy and join me on the bed," she said, yanking him down to the bed by his belt loops.

"It's after midnight, Caity. It's not my birthday anymore."

She smirked. "It's your birthday until you fall asleep or the sun rises. Whichever comes first."

Jason held up a finger and turned into his bathroom to rinse his mouth out.

Caitlyn lay back on his bed and sighed. "I still have that headache, Jase."

"Shoot! I knew I was forgetting something. Sorry. Okay, Advil. I can get you that. Let me dig through my medicine cabinet." He dropped his toothbrush in the cup next to the sink and started looking for the Advil.

Caitlyn cleared her throat pointedly. "You know, Jase. There's this other thing that has been proven to relieve headaches in some women…Would you like to try it?"

He returned to the bedroom, Advil bottle in his hand. "Why would I try it? You're the one with the headache."

"Because this specific cure takes two people," she said. She winked at him as she ran her foot up his leg. "You _do _know what I'm talking about, right, Jason?"

He gulped nervously and blushed. "Oh. _Oh. _Right. Are…are you sure?"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and hooked her leg around his, yanking him towards her. "Yes, I am, Rock Star." She pulled him on top of her and grinned.

"I just wanted to be sure, Caity. I know how you can be sometimes…" he said softly as he cupped her face.

"You mean, picky and non-committal?" she asked.

"No, impulsive," Jason said. He licked his lips quickly and took a deep breath before lowering his mouth to hers.

Caitlyn whined and dove her hands into his hair, afraid that if she didn't, he'd pull away. She also wrapped her legs around his hips for the same reason. His tongue bumped against his teeth like it had earlier that evening, but this time, Eva wouldn't be around to interrupt them. Caitlyn playfully nipped at his lower lip before opening her mouth and covering his tongue with hers. With one quick motion, she flipped their positions and began unbuttoning his shirt. When she finally had all the buttons undone, she pulled him up off the mattress and pushed the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms.

"Pants," she muttered, her hands going for his belt.

He chuckled. "Whatever you want, Caity."

She arched a brow at him. "Don't think I can't feel your hands creeping up my legs, Mister."

Jason shrugged. "I'm a leg guy. And your legs are my favorite." His hands slid up under the hem of her dress. "I also really like your butt. And your chest," he said, kissing the patch of skin above her neckline. "Actually, this whole dress is doing your entire body justice. You should wear it all the time."

She smirked down at him as he leaned his head against her chest and kissed the top of his head. "I was planning on taking it off for you, but if you like it on me so much…"

"No, no. You can take it off. In fact, I encourage you to take it off."

Caitlyn laughed and tipped his face up to hers, letting her hair fall over his shoulders as she pecked his lips. "I want you to take it off for me, Jase." She put her feet down on the carpet, letting her feet sink into the thick pile. She gave his arms a light tug, forcing him to get to his feet. "See? Now I take off your pants. It's only fair you return the favor and undress me."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'm in for it with you, aren't I?" he asked.

"Yes. Get over it."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get around to doing something about you," Jason said softly as he slowly unzipped her dress.

"You're forgiven. As long as I don't have to compete for attention with the guitar I gave you."

Jason grinned. "I swear."

Caitlyn smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Happy birthday, Jason."


End file.
